Ride
by LeslieAtwood
Summary: A Faking it/Skins fanfic. It's been two weeks since Amy left Texas to live with her dad in Bristol England. She makes new friends and she ends up falling for a stunning blue eyed girl. A Stonefeld, Effy/Amy, Efmy story! Rating might go up in later chapters


New Story! Might not be good since it's hard with my Dyslexia! But hopefully you like it!

* * *

It's been a two weeks since Amy left Texas to live with her Father, Step-mother, and brothers in Bristol. The first few days living there she ended up becoming best friends with her brother Cook and his two best friends, Freddie and JJ. She then ends up meeting a girl with stunning blue eyes.

 **AMY POV-**

"I'm such an idiot!" I yelled out while trying to find a wrench so the nuts could be loosened. I looked in the trunk of the car and found nothing. I angrily shut the trunk with a slam and leaned against the car. "Shit." I mumbled out with a groan. I looked around and saw nothing in sight. No houses, no people, just plain trees and grass. I groaned while slipping my hand into my pocket and took out my cell.

Flipping the phone open and calling the first person I could. Groaning as it went straight to voicemail. "Dad.. I.. um. I kind of got a flat tire not far from town. If you get this message, well I kind of need some help. Just call me if you got this." I hung up after.

I turned around after hearing a car coming from the distance. I squinted my eyes trying to see what color the car was. I saw an old blue Honda Civic coming closer. I took a few steps away from my car so they could spot me better. The car came to a stop about 30 feet from where I stood. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't really see the people in the car. I waited where I stood until a short cute red head stepped out of the driver's side. She was about 4 inches shorter than my 5'7". She smiled as she made her way closer to me, "Hi I'm Emily! Do you need help?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck while blushing, "Amy, and yes it seems I have a flat. Do you happen to have a wrench I could borrow?" I asked hopefully. She grimaced after I asked and shook her head. "I don't think I do sorry." She said. I let my shoulders fall and sighed. "Oh well no biggie. I guess I can wait for my dad to come pick me up." I said smiling her way.

She shook head and looked like she was about to say something until the door of her passenger side opened. "Emily come on does she need a ride home? Or are you trying to shag her?" asked a dark haired girl with a smirk on her face. I blushed at her words and looked towards the red head who was trying not to blush.

"Effy!" she yelled out in embarrassment. The dark haired girl ignored her and looked at me with her mysterious blue eyes. I blushed under her intense stare, "So do you need a ride?" she asked in a low mumble.

"Yes." I said. I looked more into her eyes, and I felt myself be drawn to her. I looked her up and down. She was dressed in a black skirt with fishnet stockings, she had on a black shirt that cling to her body nicely.

"Oh you're American?" she asked with a smirk. I felt myself nod while answering like a complete fool, "American I am?"

She looked towards my car, "A flat?" she asked. I nodded again. "Do you need a wrench?" I shrugged. "There's one under the back seat of the Emily's car?" she said while looking into my eyes. I felt myself blush.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have one?" I asked looking away from the blue eyes beauty and looked towards the red head. She looked confused. "I thought I didn't." she said making her way to her car. I turned back towards the girl named Effy. "So you know my name but I don't know yours" she asked leaning against the side of my car

"Oh! Sorry the names Amy." I mumbled out.

"Amy." She said making my blush at the way she said it.

"How old are you guys." I asked.

"I'm 16 also. Ems is also 16." She answered. We heard the door Emily making her way towards us.

"How did you know there was a wrench there Effy?" she asked. Effy shrugged while looking at her nails. "Lucky guess." She said grabbing the wrench from Emily and handing it right over to me. "Make sure we get that back." She said turning away from me.

"Uhh.. thanks." I mumbled out and made my way to my car.

 **(30 minutes later)**

I made my way over to their car, as I got closer I saw Effy roll her window down. "All done?" she asked while throwing a cig stub. I handed the wrench back to her.

"Yeah." I answered back with a shy smile.

"Hey you should come with us to a party later!" said Emily. "We'll be hanging with a few other friends of ours."

I bit my tongue and shrugged, "I don't know." I said. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Emily shook her head, "We'll meet at the pub near Brimstone Ave." she said smiling.

"I don't know." I said looking away.

"Yeah.. go with us." Said Effy. I looked up into her eyes and saw her smirking. "It'll be fun." She winked at me.

I felt my mouth go dry, I quickly nodded. "O-Okay." I said stuttering like a fool. "I'll go with you guys."

They both smiled, as Effy handed me a piece of paper with a time on it. "9:30 and don't be late." She said.

I nodded again as she rolled her window up a bit. "So we'll see you later." She said with a grin. They drove off after that.

I smiled to myself as I made my way to my car. As I started to drive away stunning blue eyes came. This was going to be a crazy year.

(With Effy and Emily.)

 **Effy's POV**

A grin came to my face as I thought about the cute blonde we just came in contact with. She long blonde hair, her light green eyes, and her cute smile. I wiped the smile off my face when I saw Emily looking at me weirdly. "You okay Eff?" she asked.

I shrugged and looked out the window, "I'm fine Emily. Just thinking." I said back. We came to a stop **.**

"Thinking about Freddie?" she asked quietly. I looked at her with a glare and shook my head. "Don't bring up that wanker. He's straight up annoying me with his puppy stare."

She looked away and continued on driving, "Sorry Effy…" she answered back quietly. "So what do you think about that girl Amy?"

I grinned as I continued looking out the window, "She's something." I answered. I could feel her stare for a couple of seconds.

We stayed quiet for the nest 15 minutes until I heard Emily ask, "Does she look familiar to you?" she looked my way for a second. "Like someone we know."

I shrugged, "Not really?" I said looking at her than back out the window. "Let's just get home and get ready for tonight."

Emily nodded, "Alright Effy." She said and continued on driving in silence.

A couple minutes later we came to a stop right in front on my house. It's been pretty nice ever since it's been just Tony, my mum and I. I stepped out of Emily's car. "So I'll say yah later on tonight."

She nodded and drove off. I made my way inside, "Effy is that you?" asked my mum from inside the kitchen.

"Yea mum!" I yelled back while making my way up to my room. I looked at the time and saw I still had a couple of hours until it was time to go. I started getting ready I thought about Amy again and how for the first time I was excited about seeing someone again.

* * *

Please Review and like! :)


End file.
